newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Hloomawl
Name: Hloomawl Appearance: '' A chubby, soft-looking brown minotaur with southern features. He has whip scars on his back and arms. He is a heroic commander of the Resistance army, good at managing troops, and a terror on the battlefield. Hloomawl is a battlefield leader, striding into battle at the forefront of his men, bedecked in shining heavy armor and dealing literal thunderous blows with his flail, Crushing Hooves of Thunder, while deflecting impossible blows against himself and his allies with the magic shield Warding Horns of the Prince. He often fights beside his magical dinosaur Pirteä, but when acting as a special assault strike force, he rides her into battle and cackles a lot. Attributes 147 † Bonuses: +6 from 'Racial ST Bonus'; Conditionals: +1 from 'Overweight' when you resist knockback, +5 from 'Striking ST'. ‡ Conditionals: -1 from 'Chummy' when alone. ¶ Bonuses: +1 from 'Minotaur (Male)'; Cultural Background :TL: 3 Reaction Modifiers Reaction: 0/0 Conditionals: -1 from 'Odious Racial Habit (Cud Chewing)' when The chewing and burping bothers people, -2 from 'Social Stigma (Minority Group)', -1 from 'Stubbornness', +2 from 'Talker' when Investigators and anybody hiring you to investigate. Advantages 109 :_Deed Points 0 ::_Self-Enchantment 35 :::Burning Attack 2 (Call the Storm; 2; Accurate (+3) +3, +15%; All-Out, -25%; Arcing Surge, +100%; Limited Use, Slow Reload (RoFx1/day) RoFx1/day, -35%; Nuisance Effect: makes you very obvious - user gets struck by lightning, -10%; Overhead, +30%; Side Effect: Stunning (+1) +1, +50%) 23 :::Racial Skill Point Bonus 12 (Innate Attack (Gaze); 12) 12 ::Armor (Divine Hide) 30 :::Magic Resistance 4 (4; Improved, +150%) 20 :::Striking ST 5 (5) 10 ::Rank Badge (Auctorus Rex) 46 :::Ally 50% of starting points (Carnotaurus; 50% of starting points; Accessibility, Inconveniently Large (+2) +2, -20%; Frequency: roll of 15 or less, Almost all the time, *3; Limited Use (1/day) 1/day, -40%; Summonable, +100%) 9 :::Charisma 2 (Auctorus Rex Badge; 2) 10 :::Terror Will-0 (Roar; Will-0; Limited Use, Slow Reload (RoFx1/day) RoFx1/day, -35%; Selective Effect, +20%) 26 :::Penetrating Voice 1 ::Shield (Warding Horns of the Prince) 22 :::Enhanced Block 2 (2) 10 :::Extra Arms 1 (1; No Signature, +20%; Only to defend others, -50%; Weapon Mount, -80%) 2 :::Payload 3 (3; Cosmic: Avoiding drawbacks, +50%; No Signature, +20%) 6 :::Disguised as a Light Shield 4 ::Weapon (Crushing Hooves of Thunder) 77 :::Crushing Attack 2 (2; Area Effect (4 yd) 4 yd, +100%; Damage Limitation: No Wounding, -50%; Damage Modifier: Double Knockback, +20%; Follow-Up, Flail Swing (+5) +5, -20%; Overhead, +30%; Partial Dice (+7) +7, +11; Selective Area, +20%) 42 :::Loyal Weapon 5 :::Modified ST-Based Damage 2 (2; Base Points, -16; Damage Modifier: Double Knockback, +20%; Partial Dice +4, +6; Side Effect (+50%; Disadvantage, Deafness, +20, +20; Unconsciousness (+200; Secondary, *1/5), +40) (+1) +1, +110%) 21 :::Racial Skill Bonus 2 (Intimidation; 2) 4 :::Targeted Attack +4 (Skull) 3 :::Flourish Shtick 1 :::Follow-Through Shtick 1 :Calmer (Bad Temper 15-) 5 :Charisma 1 (1) 5 :Fearlessness 2 (2) 4 :Heir 5 :Higher Purpose (Atheist) 5 :Higher Purpose (Battlefield Glory) 5 :Luck Extraordinary (Extraordinary) 30 :Major Role Lens 25 ::Combat Reflexes 1 15 ::High Pain Threshold 10 :Night Vision 5 (5) 5 :Talker 2 (2) 10 Perks 3 :Forced Entry Training 1 :Reach Mastery (Flail Weapons) 1 :Shield-Wall Training 1 Disadvantages -35 :Chummy -5 :Code of Honor (Soldier's) -10 :Gluttony (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 :Hidebound (Upgrade from Dull) -4 :Overweight -1 :Selfish (You resist on a roll of 12 or less, quite often, *1) -5 :Stubbornness -5 Quirks -5 :Berserk Button ("Ox") -1 :Dislikes Artsy-fartsy stuff (Secretly suspects he's missing something) -1 :Distinctive Feature (Whip scars) -1 :Hates being rushed -1 :Neutered -1 Skills 154 Metatraits 0 ''Minotaur (Male) 10 Equipment $3,573.40 Axe (Meteor; Material: Meteoric, +27 CF) 4 lbs $1,400.00 Backpack, Small 31.5 lbs $128.00 :Traveler's Rations (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 1 lbs, $4.00 ×12 = 12 lbs $48.00 :Water (per gallon) 8 lbs, $0.00 ×2 = 16 lbs $0.00 :Wineskin 0.25 lbs, $10.00 ×2 = 0.5 lbs $20.00 Crowbar, 3' (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 6 lbs $40.00 Flail (Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Fine, +2 CF; One-Handed, +0) 8 lbs $700.00 Lanyard, Leather 0 lbs $1.00 Large Shield, Light (Warding Horns of the Prince; _Shield: Spike, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 33.75 lbs $990.00 Lovely Armor Suit 134.72 lbs $72.00 :_Vitals Reinforcement 0 lbs $0.00 :Helm 8.44 lbs $0.00 :Mail Full Suit (No Feet, Skull, or Face) 28.56 lbs $0.00 :Plate Gauntlets 1.34 lbs $0.00 :Plate Suit 95.88 lbs $0.00 :Wire Mesh Eye and Ear coverage 0.5 lbs $72.00 Ordinary Clothes (Status -1) 2 lbs $60.00 Pickaxe (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 16 lbs $30.00 Potion Belt 1 4 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Alchemical Antidote) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Healing) 0.5 lbs, $0.00 ×2 = 1 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Lightning Guard) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Move Boost) 0.5 lbs $0.00 :Potion (Will Boost) 0.5 lbs $0.00 Potion Belt 2 5 lbs $0.00 :Grenade (Alchemical Acid) 1 lbs, $0.00 ×2 = 2 lbs $0.00 :Grenade (Sleep Gas) 1 lbs, $0.00 ×2 = 2 lbs $0.00 Pouch (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 5 lbs $120.00 :First Aid Kit 2 lbs $50.00 :Large Knife (Composition: Stone, TL0+, *1) 1 lbs $40.00 :Personal Basics (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 2 lbs $10.00 Pouch (Slingstones) 2.5 lbs $32.40 :Sling 0.5 lbs $20.00 :Sling Stone (Shaped) 0.05 lbs, $0.06 ×40 = 2 lbs $2.40 Total Weight: 252.47 lbs. Combat Melee Attacks Ranged Attacks Loadout: Fighting Axe (Meteor; Material: Meteoric, +27 CF) 4 lbs $1,400.00 Flail (Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Fine, +2 CF; One-Handed, +0) 8 lbs $700.00 Lanyard, Leather 0 lbs $1.00 Large Shield, Light (Warding Horns of the Prince; _Shield: Spike, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 33.75 lbs $990.00 Lovely Armor Suit 134.72 lbs $72.00 Potion Belt 1 4 lbs $0.00 Pouch (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 5 lbs $120.00 Pouch (Slingstones) 2.5 lbs $32.40 Hit Locations Total Weight: 191.97 lbs. Loadout: Gear Axe (Meteor; Material: Meteoric, +27 CF) 4 lbs $1,400.00 Backpack, Small 31.5 lbs $128.00 Crowbar, 3' (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 6 lbs $40.00 Flail (Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Balanced, +4 CF; Low-Tech Weapon Quality: Fine, +2 CF; One-Handed, +0) 8 lbs $700.00 Lanyard, Leather 0 lbs $1.00 Large Shield, Light (Warding Horns of the Prince; _Shield: Spike, +20; Weapon Quality: Fine, Balance, *5; Weapon: Adjusting for SM+1, *2.25) 33.75 lbs $990.00 Lovely Armor Suit 134.72 lbs $72.00 Ordinary Clothes (Status -1) 2 lbs $60.00 Pickaxe (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 16 lbs $30.00 Potion Belt 1 4 lbs $0.00 Potion Belt 2 5 lbs $0.00 Pouch (Equipment: Adjusting for SM +1, *2) 5 lbs $120.00 Pouch (Slingstones) 2.5 lbs $32.40 Hit Locations Total Weight: 252.47 lbs. Description Hloomawl is the eighth child (second son of two) of , Noolan is the first in lineage of the Jarl of the Eastern clans, long scattered by the orcs but still remembered and respected by her people. Noolan's clan thought they had found saftey for a limited life gardening semi-nomadically and collecting browse in the woods, but the orcs caught up with them. Hloomawl, twelve years old and already the size of a grown woman, tried to join the defense but was knocked very solidly over the head by a shield. By the time he had awoken, he was in chains behind enemy lines. He was castrated shortly after, and stuck on a cart bound for . Hloomawl spent the next seven years treated as little more than a pack animal on an Imperial Road Crew. He met the minotaur Elder while serving. Soldiers in the found Hloomawl to be the most approachable and sympathetic non-officer among the senior leaders of the . He soon found himself passing their concerns on to his fellow leaders. When the was created in May 508, Hloomawl was appointed Auctorus Rex and added to the Council to present the concerns of the soldiers. Notes As a Heir, Hloomawl is almost always treated respectfully by any Minotaur clan and gets a +3 Reaction bonus from Minotaurs. Campaign Log Empire of Night: New Dawn